


The Creak of Leather

by Creak



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creak/pseuds/Creak
Summary: Absolutely no plot to be found here. Just smut. And toys. Written for a friend.





	The Creak of Leather

“Ouch !”

Bernie adjusts the position of her leg. The tendonitis in her groin doesn’t like the angle. But Serena has to be able to access her groin in order to fix the strapping. She’s tried doing it herself but the twist it entails for her to reach it just sets the tendonitis off. The base layer of sticky white tape laid across her upper inner thigh, then gathered gently under the compressing taut heavy duty elastoplast-like layer that fixes and protects the pull on the tendon reaching up from her knee into her groin. Each application lasts only a couple of days before the sting and yelp as she peels the adhesive from her sensitive skin under the warmth of the shower. And then, once patted dry, Serena cutting the perfect lengths and stooping to reapply the taping once again across Bernie’s open thigh, high up in her groin area.

“How utterly un-erotic,” Bernie muses to herself silently, looking down on Serena as she focuses and perfectly applies the layers of tape, “How very different strapping up is from strapping on.”

Bernie catches her breath as Serena’s fingers brush against the crotch of her underwear. Serena turns her face up towards her and grins, mischievously. For a moment Bernie wonders whether this lightest of touches has been intentional. As if reading her mind, Serena strokes her fingers now most definitely deliberately along the thin material, and whispers, “Later, my sweet, later. Work first,” before returning with renewed purpose to the task in hand.

But Bernie is now losing herself in her earlier thoughts. Strapping up. Strapping on. And oh, how she loves the latter.

 

*********       

 

She’d never tried it before she’d met Serena. Was too concerned it might be perceived as mimicking straight sex too much. But Serena was eager to try it out, and once tried, well, Bernie was hooked.

Yes it might be a little absurd. That first time. Bernie trying to work out which strap went were, what to pull to tighten it, and how to position the dildo (and which one to use) in the “o” ring. And then how it stood proud but waggled ludicrously with every movement she made. They had both collapsed with laughter, which broke the embarrassment, but also the mood, a bit.

But not for long. Because, “Actually,” Serena said quietly, “It looks bloody hot on you.” And then the way Serena bit her bottom lip and slid her tongue out to run along it, her hunger for it now obvious, made Bernie’s heart rush with excitement. It made her feel powerful and erotic.

“Lie down,” she commanded.

And Serena obeyed.

There was lube to hand, but as Bernie stroked Serena, her swiftly coated fingers told her it wouldn’t be necessary. Standing at the foot of the bed she dragged Serena towards her. She fixed a pillow beneath her hips to raise and tilt her slightly, and then pulled Serena’s legs around her waist.

Checking in with Serena, she sees her eyes blown wide and dark in expectation.

“Ok ?”

Serena nods.

The dark purple silicon is cool. Serena is warm, very warm, and oh so very wet.

Gently at first, very gently, head only, Bernie enters her, allowing her to adjust to the girth, as it stretches and fills. She studies Serena’s face. Her eyes are closed. She swallows. Opens them. They are dark with want.

“More.”

And Bernie obeys, easing in a bit more, then out, then more, deeper. And repeat. Slowly.

Low soft moans.

“So good….”

And then all Bernie can hear is the creak of the leather harness as she slowly thrusts back and forth, that and the sound of Serena’s moans of pleasure. She feels so close to Serena, enveloped by her legs, by her cunt, so…….connected. Her hands are free to caress Serena’s body laid out before her. She slides them over Serena’s hips, up the sides of her body, the underneath of her breasts, her thumbs dragging over her taut nipples, pausing to pinch them and elicit a gasp from Serena at the exquisite sharp pain, then up across her armpits, stretching Serena’s arms above her head, her own breasts now pressing against Serena’s, her own hips still moving back and forth.

“Oh God, Bernie….”

She draws herself back up again. The creak of her increasing rhythm. She can feel the tension of her own arousal building, as sensory overload rising within her as she watches and senses Serena’s pleasure increasing.

“Faster. Please faster. Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

Serena is pleading now, her own fingers fumbling for her clit, seeking to take back some control.

And Bernie is plunging into her, hard and fast, her hands holding Serena’s hips steady, the pressure from the base of the dildo rubbing against her own clit. Her breath comes faster. Urgently.

“I want to feel you come inside me,” Serena gasps, “Come for me Bernie….”

Bernie is no longer in control of her own pace. It becomes a fight for survival as she ploughs back and forth. Her fingers dig deep into the flesh of Serena’s hips, as her body seems to contract and then explode as she cries out and throws her head back. And with that Serena shatters her own climax around her, her sobs filling the air.

Bernie collapses on Serena, before slowly pulling out and rolling onto her side, until they are laying side by side on the bed.

“Well,” Serena declares, the mistress of understatement.

“Well indeed,” Bernie agrees.

Their hands curl into each other’s and they collapse in laughter once again.

“I wasn’t expecting that !”

“Me neither. That was….quite…..something.”

“It was. Now get that thing off you, and hold me,” Serena instructs.

And Bernie obliges. Bernie always obliges.

 

*************

 

“There. Done.”

And Bernie is back. In the present. The taped strapping firm and tight. Secure in place.

The work day lies ahead.

With the promise of the night.

 

*************

 

The day is done.

The night comes.

Serena makes good on her promise.

She opens the lid of their wicker toy box, and reaches for the leather harness. She dangles it in front of Bernie as she lies naked on the bed.

“It was this you were thinking of, wasn’t it ?” she raises one eyebrow suggestively.

“Might have been,” Bernie smirks back.

“Well, I suggest you put in on then, soldier.”

And Bernie knows who’s calling the shots tonight.

She needs a little help getting into the straps – that damned tendonitis – but once in place, Serena gently pushes Bernie back onto the bed, her back against the headboard. Oh yes, Serena is most definitely calling the shots tonight.

Serena kneels astride Bernie. The bottle of lube in one hand, she coats the dark dildo. Then, in one move, mounts and envelopes it, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she does so. And then slowly she begins to rock back and forth, to rise and fall as she does so. The silence is delicious as Bernie watches Serena’s concentration as the pleasure begins to wash through her, broken only by the slow creak, creak of the harness leather as it strains around Bernie’s hips. She reaches for Serena’s face and pulls it close, her mouth opening to meet Serena’s, and the kiss is deep and warm, all the while rocking and creaking as Serena moves her hips back and forth, grinding against the harness, rising and falling.

“You are magnificent,” Bernie thinks.

Serena fixes her gaze on Bernie, locks her eyes with Bernie’s, until the intensity is too much for Bernie to stand. She tears her gaze away and leans forward to catch a breast and suck the nipple hard. Serena’s eyes close, and she arches into Bernie’s draw. Bernie sucks harder as Serena moans. She shifts her hips beneath Serena’s, setting up a counter rhythm, and her fingers circle and rub against Serena’s swollen clit.

Breathing heavier now, Serena’s pace quickens, until she is riding Bernie like she would a bucking horse. She comes with a string of god praising expletives, her body flushed and drenched with the sweat of exertion.

Bernie has long since stopped breathing as she watches in awe, her own body taut and buzzing with tension.

As Serena stills, Bernie leans in to cup her head in her hands and pull her forward for a kiss. She can feel the rapid pounding of Serena’s heart begin to slow and recover. But Serena draws back from her, her eyes dark and still full of want. She holds Bernie’s quizzical gaze as she leans back a little, the dildo still sunk inside her, and reaches behind her to part Bernie’s legs beneath her, just enough to slide her fingers between Bernie’s thighs, to slip them inside the warm wet welcome she finds there, and to push her thumb beneath the base of the dildo as it sits in the harness and drag it back and forth across Bernie’s clit.

“Serena,” Bernie gasps in surprise, “Fuck.”

Serena says nothing. Her gaze remains fixed on Bernie, a smile playing across her lips, as she continues her assault.

And then there is the creak of the leather harness as Serena starts to grind against Bernie again…..


End file.
